Main Timeline (U-544)
A long timeline of events in the Ciaran Universe, its devided into many era's. Ancient Universe Era (3800000000000000000000000000000000 BCE-38000000000000000000001 BCE) 3800000000000000000000000000000000 BCE: Big Bang, Univese is born, earlest matter, eariest things. Infinite Era (38000000000000000000000 BCE- 1765) 3800000000000000000 BCE: The Great Ones reach the stars 380000000000 BCE: Life appears on Jit 380000000000 BCE: Life appears on Minf 380000000000 BCE: Infinity Order is founded 3800000000 BCE: Life appears on Earth 100000 BCE: Jith Empire founded 10165 BCE: Jith Empire wars Infinite order, in the Infinith war 100 BCE: Fall of Infinite Order as Jith wins war, Malgus is born on unknown world 101 BCE: Life appears on Uenya 6 1542: Nivelians reach the stars. Xyarn Era (1767-2000 1780: Nivelian Civil War begins, Mido Confederacy breaks of Nivelian Republic. 1842: Nivelian Civil War ends. 1977: Mido Confederacy reachs Andromeda Aktorn Era (2000-2674) 2000: First Augment done 2000's 2001: Nivelian Republic Reachs Andromeda 2002: Human Civil War begins 2019: End of war 2021: Russia turns back into Soviet Union 2022: Great Strife 2057: WW3 Begins 2058: WW3 ends 2600's 2658: Grandorial Wars begins 2664: Base in made on the Moon, very close to where Apollo 11 landed. 2664: Petition to rename Earth to Terra fails. Grandorial Wars end. 2674: Terran Federation Founded, named after a failed petition, Mastinshtore Era(2674-5300) 2674: Base made on Pluto 2676: First military starships 2680: Vossk Empire invades Earth , fails very barely, First contact 2681: Vossk attack again, Biggining of the Terran Vossk war 2687: All nations of Earth jion the Federation 2690: Lord Nile born on unknown world 2070's 2724: Mankind discovers the Grey as they come to aid. 2780: Mankind breaks there understanding of physics with Kestrel's Jumpgate, they succed in breaking the speed of light. 2799: Kestral class battlecriuser is biult, named after Alexin Kestral 2800's 2900's 2904: Jupiter Campaign 4500's 4588: End of Terran-Vossk War 4592: Naval Treaty of 4592 is signed Deus Era (5500-7241) 5500's 5500: 2nd Seven Years War. 5509: 2nd Seven Years War ends. 6700's 6700: Project Otherworld Begins 6900's 6965: Indeckal Wars begin. 6973: Minyak is born on Minf. 6987: Yoynis dies on Minf 7000's: 7003: Indeckal Wars end. 7100's 7180: Katherine Peln born on Earth 7181: Emperor Mint is born on Karsonis 7182: Ciaran Donlo Born on Eden Prime 7184: Neox Campaign 7185: Katie Hanytor is born on Dinadon 7186: Britainia Class indruduced. 7195: Jaina Donlo born on Tarson 7198: Jim Fawrk is born, Second Nileth War begins. 7200's 7214: Katie and Ciaran dies 7215: Second Nileth War ends 7216: Fall of The Federation, Rise of The Terran Empire, Order N. Start of Terranic Civil War, Katie Hanytor dies. 7217: Jaina Donlo is killed 7218: Jaina Donlo is revived, Project Otherworld is cancelled as Jaina saw it as morally wrong. 7219: Emperor Mint dies, Terranic Civil War ends 7219: Federate-Empiro War begins 7220: Tyler Donlo is born on Tarson 7300'S 7232: Federate Empiro War ends. 7235: Tyler Donlo is killed 7235: Admiral Spire is killed 7235: Jim Fawrk is killed 7237: Fall of the Terrans, 7238: Jaina Donlo is killed 7240's 7241: Fall of the Terran Empire, Mankind becomes extinct, Emperor Horus Thorium dies 7242: Terran Wars begin. Endenropic Era (7242-7865) 7456: Terran Wars end Nikir Era (7866- 9581) Exterminus Era (9582-9965) Gothic Era (9966- 12000) Nileth Era (12000- 19000) Trantkore Era (19000- 34000) Category:Everything Category:T Category:Resources Category:Timeline